Bind To
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Fixed, Edited & Re-uploaded: Alec is at odds with Magnus but with the war coming, and Izzy's demand for him to go for a Tarot reading, could this persuade him to reveal all to the warlock who makes him feel so, so much...? ALL MALEC


**Bind to...**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: I always wonder if I should be publishing my stories against the TV Series or the Books... I found the TV show first (actually if I'm honest I found the movie first – not enough Magnus there - but anyway). I then binge read the books, and selfishly find all is lacking in how much more could happen, or could have been developed, but that is because Magnus is my favourite. I borrow from both the TV and the Books, so hope its not too confusing.

#

"Izzy, where are you dragging me to?" A slender pale hand was wrapped around his wrist, wrinkling his jacket, not that he cared since fashion was never his thing.

"Nowhere particular..." Blue eyes narrowed as they walked down a dark alley. Alec hated when Izzy was like this, being vague, as it meant she was plotting something against him.

"Izzy, we really do _not_ have time for this." So many things were happening right now that slipping away from his duties was the last thing on Alec's mind!

"You being at the Institute is driving me nuts Alec!"

"Hey,"

"You're doing nothing but pacing the floor. And I'm sure its not just about impatiently waiting for Clary as she tries to create that new rune for us either." Alec refused to comment on that. Even if Izzy was hitting pretty close to what also had him on edge. His sister stopped in front of a door which had no sign to it at all.

"Where the hell are we?"

"You, big brother, are having a reading done on you."

"What?!" Alec was pushed inside the rickety looking building. For such a petite girl (woman – she would glare and smack him for that) Izzy could turn a strength on that to this day still surprised Alec. They moved down the dark hallway until he stood at some velvet draped curtains.

"Enter," Came a rather creepy voice from behind it and Izzy pulled back one side and pushed her big brother in, Alec stumbling a little as he found an old woman before his eyes. Light barely illuminated her face, but as he was dragged to sit in the chair, Izzy sliding into the other, Alec just knew this woman was probably an insanely old sorceress. With the wrinkles and the grey hair and eyes, he pondered just how old she would be. He knew Magnus was old, even if he barely looked like he'd aged beyond 21 though the warlock wasn't about to tell him just how old he was either. Not that Alec would be able to ask him anyway. They were...at odds right now.

War was coming, though war seemed to be escalating every damn day and he'd asked (though afterwards he was certain it sounded more like a childish demand) Magnus to join with the Shadow World. He'd watched those pretty brown eyes widen at his request (demand).

Magnus couldn't answer him, since he very well knew it wasn't a decision to be made lightly and yet Alec had acted like a petulant child when Magnus didn't give him the affirmative answer he wanted. And whilst he listened to the man make comment that the decision didn't just lie with him, it lay with _all_ his people, and yet Alec had turned back into a snotty 12 year old, said some horrible things and stormed out.

And though he didn't want to admit it, he had sulked for a long while afterwards, not just about his behaviour towards Magnus, but also because of his own damn stubbornness at not having returned to the brownstone to apologise to the warlock.

Alec was moving into a third week of no communication between him and Magnus and then suddenly he was swamped with meetings and plans as they were being formed left, right and centre. He had wanted the warlocks, the vampires, the werewolves and the seelie realm to form an alliance, to be working as one to bring down whatever plans Lilith was brewing up and to end this god damn war once and for all. He'd gone to Magnus first, thinking it would be easy to convince the warlock to come to the Shadow World's side, since the danger that was forming wasn't just about his world, but _all_ worlds.

Thinking back on it, Alec wasn't sure he had gotten that out very well at all (if at all). And he hated to admit it, but the stress of everything that he laid upon his shoulders was imploding around him. Being the Head of the New York Institute, gay, and dating a Warlock for that matter...and with his fractured relationship with his parents because of two of those three things...Alec was struggling to keep it all together. He was the eldest, he had to be strong for his siblings. And two out of those three things were not a weakness, were not an issue. Well to him at least.

Alec had done the one thing he didn't want to do when he tried bringing the clans and seelie realm together as one... He'd mixed business and his personal life. Though seriously, how could he not when they were so closely entwined?

"Are you ready?" Alec was knocked from his thoughts, a frown deep on his lips as he quietly eyed the sorceress before him. There was a heavy cloak of magic over the old woman and he couldn't quite figure out whether she was someone who would bring him and Izzy danger or not, and so he dare not lower his guard. He'd not been around a lot of sorcerers that's for sure. Technically he'd met two (three if he counted Madzie, and she was an absolute little darling despite her beginning) and on of them was evil, so he didn't have that much of a high opinion on them.

"What the hell is this going to help with?" Alec quietly muttered to Izzy, she giving him a slight whack as he focused his blue eyes on the table as a wrinkly hand turned over a card.

"You're feelings are in turmoil." He arched his eyebrow at that. _A lucky guess... _Another card was turned. "Oh, the lovers card." Alec squirmed a little at that. "You are in a _loving_ relationship." Alec felt a jab at his side, eyes flickering to Izzy as she held a sparkle in her own, a meaningful smile on her lips at what the sorceress was saying. It was like she was telling him that such readings were not as lame as he always assumed they were. After all, he was pretty sceptical in such circumstances, always believing people were being ripped off when going to something like this and to only take it at face value. "This _man_ has a strong hold on you. And you, are the same to him."

"What!?" Alec had blurted out, shifting in his seat a little uncomfortably. He'd held his sexual orientation in check for years, it having only just been revealed not that long ago to the two who he was afraid the most to tell about it (mum and dad - duh) and yet here was this sorceress who had divulged it in seconds flat like it were a bloody pheromone!

"You have a magnetic attraction to each other. Something the both of you cannot deny." Alec shifted uncomfortably in his chair, sweaty palms flat against his legs, wiping them continuously on his black jeans. He felt a tingle against his hand, but for once could not break the eye contact (even if it were creepy) he had with the sorceress as she was getting _too _many things accurate and so...perhaps...maybe...he may just listen further. "Tonight will _define_ your relationship."

"Hear that Alec, you need to go see Magnus." His gaze shifted to his whispering sister next to him, his blue eyes connecting with her concerned dark ones. Before he could comment, the sorceress continued on with her reading.

"You hope, beyond all hope, beyond _anything_ you have ever wished for in your entire life, that _he_ is your one true _soul mate_." Blue eyes widened and lips parted in shock at that. Alec hadn't realised that his left hand was now fisted in his olive green shirt, clenched over his pounding heart. "If explanations and confessions are not revealed, it could threaten to _tear_ you both apart. You could loose him _forever_!"

Izzy jolted in her chair, twisted in it as she watched her big brother go dashing from the room. A massive grin formed on her face, she listening to the sound of his combat boots thudding down the hallway and the door slamming closed with a loud band.

And then...there was silence.

"So, how'd I go?" Izzy listened to the sorceress' voice crack a little, it changing to something far deeper (and younger) then it was previously. She turned her gaze back to watch the magic and glamour begin to fade.

"Some of your acting was a little over the top Jace."

"Really? I thought I did exceptionally well." He pulled out his stele, running it over the camouflage rune to morph his body back to its usual physique. "His emotions are pretty erratic at the moment anyway, since usually he'd detect even just a hint of me about."

"Which is why you stole that potion from Magnus' workshop. To make the magic and glamour extra thick to ward off his suspicions." Izzy offered up. She moved over to Jace, squeezing his hand. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"Well, he was driving me nuts." Jace scratched at the back of his neck, Izzy grinning once more as she and Jace were on the same wavelength for once. "I'm always going to be there for you, Max and Alec no matter what. And regardless of what Maryse and Robert think, Alec and Magnus _work_. Plus I want him to be happy..." Izzy nodded at those words, squeezing his hand once more. "And we both know that ain't likely every second he's away from Magnus."

"Do you think he ever suspected anything Jace?"

"I doubt it. His mind has been filled with Magnus since they fought a couple weeks back." Jace removed the sorceress clothing from his body, revealing his usual all black attire. "Now, whilst I was drawing out the cards and expanding on what they were, since he wouldn't know the first thing about tarot readings, were you able to draw the rune on him?" Izzy nodded her head. "Good, now lets hope he and Magnus can talk things over before it fades."

"And here is hoping he doesn't notice it before then too." Jace nodded his head as he removed the last of the clothing and dumped it on the ground. "If he finds any of this out, he is seriously going to kill me." Izzy gave a tiny grin to Jace who had one on his own lips.

"And me." Izzy's blonde haired adoptive brother replied. "So you won't be there alone Iz." She gave him a rueful grin and the two shadowhunters slipped out the back, like they'd never been there.

#

Alec stood, slightly puffed outside Magnus' apartment door. Someone was conveniently heading out, and he'd slipped through, just before the automatic door clicked closed. Granted he knew what the pass code was to get into the front door, well at least he assumed he still knew it. Magnus may have changed it since their argument, he couldn't be sure, but now here he was, standing at the front door and not even alerting the warlock that he was here!

Taking a deep breath, all of a sudden feeling power surge through him (even though he believed himself not ready for this) Alec raised his hand and knocked. Only seconds passed and the door automatically opened. Alec silently walked in, the door closing behind him with a soft click and he headed further into Magnus' home.

Pale lighting illuminated the man's home and just being here Alec felt his shoulders relax. No matter what was going on, Magnus' place always made him feel at safe and at ease.

"What are you doing here?" He tried not to flinch when his gaze focused on Magnus curled on one of his many couches, a blanket over his legs and what looked to be a really old book opened on his lap. There was also an empty martini glass resting on the floor to the side. Moving his gaze back to the book in Magnus' lap, Alec couldn't make out the language, but knew Magnus knew several languages to it could either be one of those, perhaps an old dialect not used anymore or even a demonic language, he couldn't be sure. Either way, none of that mattered as he stared quietly at Magnus, whose gaze had shifted back to his book like him being here didn't matter at all.

_Ouch... _Not that Alec could blame Magnus considering his ridiculous behaviour.

"Can we talk?" When he always needed to speak his mind to Magnus, Alec had always felt unsure about himself, possibly even felt an abundance of fear, as his heart would be pounding and he'd feel like he was sweating bucket loads (and possibly could be sick too) when those brown eyes would look at him with a patience that still surprised him. Though Alec did have to remind himself that Magnus had lived a long, long time and would have developed hundreds of skills throughout his life...patience being once of them. However, even with that, and whilst his heart was hammering in his ribcage, Alec was puzzled at this new development of himself. He felt no fear right now and all that was burning from within him was the need to spill his guts to Magnus before it became all too late to salvage what they had together.

"Of course..." He gave a tiny smile as Magnus sat up straighter and pat the vacant space next to him on the two seater couch. Regardless of how much of a child (and a tool) he'd been, Magnus never turned him away. Even during the whole soul sword incident, and their first break up, whilst Magnus wanted to turn him away, he just couldn't do it.

Just thinking about, Alec was certain Magnus loved him just as much as he loved the warlock. Well, at least he hoped Magnus still loved him, even with his temper tantrum from weeks back. Alec felt heat rush to his cheeks in an instant at his own thoughts. "Are you alright Alexander?"

"Yes..." How he had missed Magnus' smooth velvety voice calling out to him. He so wanted to touch him, pull him into his arms and never let go, but before that... "I'm sorry," He watched Magnus instinctively freeze next to him. After all, his sorry could mean a hundred and one things. "For everything I've been putting you through."

"Alec..." The Head of the Institute shook his head not wanting Magnus to interrupt him. His body was literally bursting for him to reveal all.

"We..._I_...take so much from you Magnus. And you never ask for anything in return."

"There is no need to say that Alexander. I get plenty in return."

"Like what?"

"Oh, well, friendship for one. Shadowhunters have never been amongst my favourite people to be around."

"Magnus..."

"I have been around a long time, have lost many people as the centuries have come and gone, but I still hold friendships (past and present) very dear in my heart." Alec knew this too. After all he had that box of memories so he wouldn't forget those that were important to him. He hadn't understood it at first, becoming jealous over it like an immature child, but as time passed, he wanted to understand and accept everything that made Magnus who he was. Alec observed Magnus shift in his seated position to now face him. "The ones you hold dear, I too have grown to care about them with you."

"Magnus..."

"For a long time I tried ever so hard to avoid the lot of you." Alec felt himself frown at Magnus' truthful words. "I have been used far too many times by the clave, the council and shadowhunters alike that I've seriously lost count over the centuries." Magnus felt Alec take hold of his hands, he quickly glancing his eyes up to him to see those baby blues frowning at him. Just staring at Alec was making it hard for Magnus to confess, but he deserved to know the reasons behind his hesitation. "I never want to be in that position again."

Alec sucked in his breath, remembering his childish demand for Magnus to join with him and the Shadow World. With how he'd been used and abused, not that he knew much of it, but Magnus had never lied to him when it counted most – well 99% of the time he didn't. Of course, listening to him now, even if he didn't divulge on the details, of course he would be hesitant when he hadn't even bothered to explain himself! _You bloody idiot Alec! _

"I've always prided myself on making quick decisions, however, right now, I've never been more conflicted or scared about anything in my life, well, aside from when we had our first break up that is." He gave Alec a sad little grin, the man returning it with one of his own. "Decisions for me always came easy, but nowadays, its not that simple. Not since you came into my life." There was that cute half grin from Alec that Magnus missed. The shadowhunter still looked adorably awkward, but that tiny smile made the tension leave Magnus' shoulders even more. In fact, if he were being honest, the minute Alec was at his doorstep, hope and joy began to burn within him once more, though he was trying ever so hard to keep his cool about it all. "I need to ensure the safety of my people, as I have previously told you, but I also want nothing more then to help you as well."

Alec bowed his head, squeezing Magnus' hands within his that little bit tighter. What the hell had he done in his life to deserve someone like Magnus Bane? Alec didn't know, and whilst everything was still very new to him, since they had quite the whirlwind start, and were now just on a restart from their first breakup (and this one could have possibly been a second breakup) but Alec just knew that no one would ever make him feel the way this warlock did.

"Now, I know we've been 'off' lately, but I'm still curious as to what I have done to warrant such talk like this?"

"Where do I start?" Magnus lifted his hand, placing it against Alec's cheek as he turned those pretty blue eyes back to his warm brown gaze. He watched a fire burn within them, it making his body jolt within seconds at just how much power this shadowhunter had over him. "We take so much from you Magnus. _I_ take so much from you."

"Alec..."

"No, listen to me, please Magnus?" The warlock gave a nod of the head. "You've healed us (and others from the downworld) a hundred times over. You've also been in danger countless times yourself. You've used your magic to the point of nearly passing out on several occasions too. You placed up your wards throughout the Institute to try and protect it and my fellow shadowhunters. You brought back Clary's mother...even if I took her away from her again later on..."

"Alexander..." Magnus watched him shake his head once more. Clearly he had a lot on his plate that he wanted to let go of.

"Even though I was going to marry Lydia just to appease my family, and my indecisions were hurting you, you still selflessly gave us your assistance. Hell, you represented Izzy for me!"

"Oh, that reminds me, can I still do you pro bono?" Magnus watched Alec roll his eyes, even though he was sure there was a tiny pink tinge gracing his pale cheeks. Magnus was only trying to make light of the sudden gloominess surrounding his favourite shadowhunter.

"Despite everything that has happened, you still continued to help me. What you did for Max, from helping to save him, to organising his rune ceremony..." Alec thought it best to continue on, ignoring the warlocks teasing and hoped the heat in his cheeks were cooling down. "You're always there for me...and I know I'm not there enough for you in return."

"I'm not going anywhere shadowhunter." Just those simple words meant the word to Alec as he felt himself ease back into the couch, eyes closing as he let out a sigh of relief. "So you've plenty of time to make it up to me." Alec gave a nod of the head as Magnus squeezed one of his hands.

"Now, again, what brought this on?" Magnus watched Alec shrug, but suddenly, like he didn't even know it was going to happen, his body lurched forward from its original lounging position, sapphire blue eyes sparkling far brighter then Magnus had ever seen them do so before. Magnus had been surprised he'd shown up unannounced, though he'd never turn the adorably awkward shadowhunter away. And in all truth, he'd waited for Alec to finally tell him it was all over between them, but thankfully that did not appear to be happening.

Their first separation had seriously messed him up, but when Alec said he just couldn't live without him, that attraction and fire within him, for this shadowhunter, burned brighter then ever. It'd been a couple months since they rekindled and he believed he and Alec were becoming closer and closer until his little tantrum a couple of weeks back.

"Whatever you decide Magnus, for your people, I will respect it." Alec took hold of Magnus' hands once more. Just this simple touch brought forth so much power within him. "They are your people and therefore they are extremely important to you, therefore they are important to me too. And I know you Magnus, you don't just protect the warlocks because of you being the High Warlock of Brooklyn either. You are truly the most selfless man I know."

"You mean, the _Ex_ High Warlock of Brooklyn..."

"I'll never acknowledge Lorenzo Ray as the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus gave a tiny grin at Alec's pouting face. It disappeared when his blue eyes blazed across at him. "We'll get your title back." Magnus arched his eyebrow at that. After all, a shadowhunter had no pull amongst warlocks. Well...except maybe for _this_ one... And Madzie who loved Alec dearly. And possibly Catarina too who liked Alec because he liked Magnus no matter the stares they received from the downworlders and the disgust from various shadowhunters. "I don't ever want to loose you." Magnus watched Alec bite his lip adorably. He was about to say something, though at this stage couldn't recall what it was going to be when his gaze dropped to Alec's right hand where a small amount of light was flickering against it.

"I don't recognise that rune." Alec dropped his gaze in the knick of time to see the rune on his right palm flash once more before it faded away and the burning sensation that had been spreading about his body seemed to dissipate.

"Oh she is _so _going to get it..." Alec growled quietly to himself, flicking his gaze back to Magnus who had tilted his head in confusion. He let out a sigh. "Clary created a rune nearly a week and a half ago." He watched Magnus' eyes widen at that.

"I didn't realise Biscuit could do something like that."

"Neither did she. Or any of us for that matter."

"So, what's it do?" Magnus questioned whilst rubbing his thump over the skin where the rune had been etched before. "Usually they remain visible on your skin at all times, but that one..."

"Its a fearless rune."

Alec listened to a slight snort come from Magnus. "Like you need _that_ Alexander. In all my centuries, you're one of the best, if not _the_ best and bravest shadowhunter I've ever known." The praise from Magnus filled Alec with self worth. Regardless of his still unsure parents about his sexuality and relationship with Magnus, knowing he could gain praise like this from the High Warlock (alright, _ex_ if you want to get technical) was more then enough for Alec to hold his head high and remain strong. As long as he and Magnus remained together, nothing would ever be wrong in Alec's life...

"The fearless rune is not for that."

"Oh?" Magnus didn't get any further as Alec shifted to face him on the couch once more, he lacing their fingers together, squeezing rather possessively.

"Alexander..." Magnus couldn't get any further when Alec pulled on his hands, he lurching forward and lips slammed home against his own! Whilst Alec's eyes were closed, his were very much wide open in silent shock at this turn of events. Going slow, when he found someone very handsome and worthy of his attention was like torture to Magnus, but for this man, who was desperately trying to pour all his feelings into this kiss, Magnus would do just that. All these emotions and feelings were very new to Alec and yet he just went ahead and did something like that! How was Magnus going to keep his feelings (and pace) in check now!? Magnus quickly drew his lips away from Alec's remembering they had to breathe. "Not that I'm complaining, but are you alright Alexander?"

"I love you Magnus." He watched heat rush to Alec's pale cheeks and wondered if heat was rising to his own at such a pure confession. The both knew the fearless rune was no longer etched into his skin, but still, Alec had blurted out his affections for the warlock.

"I love you too." Again Alec closed his eyes, still not believing his luck that someone as flashy (and experienced) as Magnus had taken an interest in him. His eyes fluttered open when Magnus pressed his warm soft hand against his cheek. "Now again, will you tell me what has brought all of this on?"

"Well..." Alec was not able to get anything further out when both he and Magnus jolted at the chime coming from his phone situated in his jeans pocket. Alec let out a tiny frustrated growl, it bringing a chuckle to Magnus' lips.

"Answer it Alexander. I'm not going anywhere, remember?" Alec pulled it out and read the message. Magnus tried to observe the shadowhunter as much as he could, watching his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he placed his phone face down on his glass coffee table. He arched an eyebrow as Alec turned to face him once more, hands linking effortlessly with his own before those blue eyes, which he would never tire of, focused on him once more.

"Lots of stuff is going down and its going to effect not only the shadow world, but the downworld and...well...probably the mundanes too."

"Everyone is in danger?" Magnus questioned worriedly and watched Alec nod, their eyes closing for a moment as Magnus leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. This simple touch brought Alec so much relief.

"I feel restless not being able to do anything as I have no special abilities." Magnus was about to protest that Alec was oh so very special, especially to him, but the shadowhunter finally opened his eyes, locking their gazes once more, their breaths mingling. "Clary has been run ragged."

"I'm sure Biscuit is fine."

"It cannot be easy to create a rune."

"Well..." Magnus had to silently agree with Alec on that since neither of them would understand what was going on with her body, though maybe he had a small semblance of understanding with how draining it was for him when he had to deplete his magic for one reason or another.

"That was Jace on the phone, messaging me that Clary has just finished creating another rune, as per the desperate request of the council."

"I always knew Biscuit was talented, ever since she were a little girl, but to be able to create runes..." Magnus shook his head, trying to comprehend what his little Clary Fray was capable of.

"Will you bond with me Magnus?" The question came out in such a rush, pretty much from left field that Magnus was not prepared for something like this at all!

"What?" It had truly caught the warlock off guard, his eyes were laced with shock and confusion.

"With the war coming, we need to convince everyone to come together, to work together as one in order to survive this ultimate battle." Magnus parted his lips, but Alec pressed his index finger lightly against them. "I know you still have much to think about, but with all worlds under threat, I need you now more then ever..." Alec shook his head at his words. "No, _all_ worlds need you now more then ever. With the warlocks working with us, you would be able to bring Luke's and Raphael's clans to the table as well. I'm not sure if the Seelie Queen would ever bother to assist, but at least we would have a fighting chance...well...I hope that is."

"And in order for that to happen, we...bond?" Alec could totally understand Magnus' confusion. Again he was not explaining himself very well, though in truth, he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to explain it correctly. He could very well drag Magnus back to the Institute for Clary to explain it all to him, but again, Alec wanted Magnus all to himself, in the privacy of the man's home where there were no eyes on them.

"Clary has just created a '_bind to_' rune. Jace says with Clary's new rune, we can bond with whoever we like."

"Whoever you like..." Magnus repeated Alec's words, still seemingly a jumbled mess.

"Clary has been run ragged this past week as she's finally created this binding rune where someone from the shadow world can now bond with someone from the downworld." Alec watched Magnus' surprised eyes finally dart up.

"And you want to 'bind' as you put it...with...me?" His voice went tiny, like when hed given him the omamori that time. It practically broke Alec's heart.

"Yes." Alec blinked as he was sure flecks of gold were flashing through Magnus' eyes now. Was he making the warlock's emotions fluctuate as he was close to revealing those beautiful cat eyes to him once more? He'd not seen them in what felt like forever. How he missed them, missed the beauty of them...Magnus' beauty.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"_Me?_" Magnus repeated once more.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Had he broken the warlock?

"Alexander... I'm... I'm a..._downworlder_..." Alec felt his gaze soften and his heart broke a little as Magnus looked away. "The Shadow World has _never_ looked kindly on me...on my people..."

"I'm not them Magnus." He squeezed the warlocks hands hoping he could get his feelings across.

"Yes, but..."

"I think..." Magnus rose his gaze to Alec's. "No matter what world we are from, even if our roles were reversed, or we were even from another dimension, I know, in my heart, I'll always be drawn to you." Alec gave an awkward little grin and a shrug of his shoulders which tugged at Magnus' heart. "Didn't I tell you already? I just can't live without you Magnus." There was nothing but absolute truth held in Alec's blue orbs. "As per Clary's rune, to make us stronger, to bind ourselves to another, we can choose who we share our strength, protection and devotion to like no other. Its probably sort of like the parabatai bond and this rune won't hurt a downworlder or a mundane if a shadowhunter wants to bond with either and because of that I believe it is _so_ much deeper then the parabatai bond. And for me _that_ is saying something." Alec watched a quirk of Magnus' lips turn up, since he knew how deep the parabatai bond was between him and Jace. The room fell terribly quiet as Magnus seemed to be in deep thought. "So...what do you think?"

"A rune which I'll have with me forever?" Alec nodded his head. "A bond so intense that we truly don't know how it will effect each other. And the fact it is something that could very well be on par or even more so then your parabatai bond?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"And you want..._me_?"

"I never thought of anyone _but_ you Magnus."

_Now if that wasn't a declaration of eternal love, I don't know what is._

"And you don't even have that fearless rune anymore..." Magnus teased a little, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Alec's cheek rather sweetly. _The sandalwood smell... God I missed it... _Alec quickly gave another grin, almost seeming a little bashful now at Magnus' teasing. Magnus drew back, not for a single moment dropping his gaze from Alec. Everything about this shadowhunter, he was finding to be more and more endearing (despite the ups and downs they had). "Clary said the fearless rune wasn't permanent. You can reapply it, but sometimes she says that when you know what you truly need to say, the fearless rune is no longer needed in that circumstance."

"Hmm..."

Magnus' apartment went eerily silent.

"_Magnus_..." He glanced over at Alec who drawled out his name rather painfully. "I'm practically _dying_ here." Alec shifted on the couch, full of nervous energy.

"Oh!" Magnus had forgotten he hadn't actually given Alec an answer! "Are there any dangers?"

"Only if you reject it."

"And how or why would I do that?"

"If there is even a single doubt in your mind about being bonded to me...a _shadowhunter_...don't accept this."

"Well, we won't know until we find out."

"I don't want you to be in pain Magnus."

"Pain never hurt anyone."

"Don't say that!" Alec was now getting cranky. "You always hide any pain you feel, not wanting to burden anyone with it Magnus. Especially from me no matter how many times I tell you that you don't have to hide your feelings from me!"

"Well..." How could he argue that?

"I want to share everything with you. I want to shoulder your pain." Magnus felt his eyes widen. "I want to bind to you, to be with you, to devote myself to you, to protect you from everything and anything..." _Wow..._

"But?" Magnus questioned with caution, holding back for now, as painful as that was, as he knew Alec was doing the same.

"If this hurt you, or the bond doesn't work, it may fracture what we have." Fear flashed in Alec's eyes for a fraction of a second. "You'd carry that rejection with you forever."

"And what is it...that we have?"

"U-Um...each other?" Alec felt his cheeks heat up. "For as long as you can stand me." He watched Magnus' handsome facial features soften and his shoulders had finally lost all the tension within them. _Was this a sign? _Magnus' gaze dropped to his hands which were resting in his lap and then Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat as he observed the warlock roll up the sleeve of his red shirt on his left arm.

"Bind away shadowhunter."

"Wait...is that... I mean...are you saying...yes?"

"Of course." Magnus was drawn into a very powerful embrace, Alec hiding his face against his shoulder and neck area.

Magnus had woken a few times in bed with the shadowhunter wrapped around him, face adorably tucked into his neck like Alec was drawn to his scent, finding comfort there, even if that seemed a little weird now that he thought of it. He quickly quickly lifted his arms, wrapping them around Alec's shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze as he seemed to shake a little from his pure emotions. He was so adorable that that had to have been one of the hardest things for Alec to ever ask anyone. And to think, it was something insanely important like binding himself to another...and to _him_ – a warlock – of all people!

Magnus felt Alec take a deep breath, drawing himself away as he was now at arms length. "Are you really sure about this?" Alec gave him one final option to flee, but from the moment he laid eyes on Alec, with his scruffy black hair, pale skin and blue eyes that practically bore into his very soul, his most absolute favourite combination, Magnus knew he'd never be able to recover from (or loose) this love.

"Yes." Magnus could almost see the shocked look that Catarina would have once he told her what he and Alec had done this time, maybe even Ragnor would be the same if his dear friend was still alive, but with Alec finally wearing his heart on his sleeve, Magnus would do everything in his power to hold it close, protect it for as long as they had each other. He would make this vow and never let go of the one he was bonded to.

Magnus watched Alec pick up his phone, eyes blazing down at the scanned drawing of Clary's new 'bind to' rune as Alec pulled out his stele. His left hand cradled Magnus' like it were the most precious thing in this world and blue eyes waited for him to give an affirmative nod before he would begin to draw the stele over his golden-bronze skin.

"Wait!" Alec seemed to panic a little, thinking Magnus was going to back out as he'd only just begun tracing a curved black line over his skin. "When this 'bind to' rune ritual is completed, lets bond _another _way afterwards." Magnus gave him a wink and Alec felt his cheeks heat up once more. He was certain fire burned within the both of them as their gazes focused on the rune being burned into Magnus' skin.

"When I'm done, if you accept this rune, and it you, you have to do the same to me." Magnus gave a nod of his head, eyes transfixed on Clary's rune being imprinted on him as Alec was tracing it on the upside of his left hand.

"Done..." Alec let out a breath, wiping away a bead of sweat on his brow as he anxiously waited for Magnus to reject his binding rune. When nothing seem to happen for a good couple of minutes, Alec was jolted from his thoughts as Magnus brushed his fingers on his right hand, down his cheek, before wordless plucking his stele from his fingers.

"Are you ready to bind yourself to me Alexander?"

"More then ever." Magnus grinned as Alec blushed adorably at his truthful confession. It was all the warlock needed as he pulled Alec's phone to rest against his knee and away he went, the power of the stele (and his feelings) began to trace the rune into Alec's skin, on the same hand where he now had his own. Much like Alec, Magnus felt sweat against his brow too and then he let out a sigh once it was done.

In the stillness and quiet of Magnus' apartment, gasps escaped lips as eyes blazed across at each other, Magnus unable to help revealing his _marker _to a smiling Alexander as they just could not break their staring competition right now. "Its like I can _feel_ you in me."

"And I you." Alec replied in an instant. This was _way _different then what he shared with Jace.

"And its not even in a perverted way." Magnus gave a wink, finally feeling his emotions calm and his eyes shifted back to warm brown.

"Seriously Magnus..." Alec didn't get any further in his complaint as Magnus quickly stole his lips. And of course it didn't take the shadowhunter long to lift his arms, pulling Magnus against his hard body, listening to him gasp in want and need for him. Yeah, no one in the entire world would ever make Alec feel like Magnus made him feel.

"Wa-Wait..." He finally pulled Magnus away from him, for but a single moment, since Alec's boldness grew as he drew his lips down Magnus' neck, making the warlock shudder. "Do-Dont you need to tell them it works? Or something...?" Magnus was finding it hard to form sentences together thanks to this addictive shadowhunter. This shadowhunter who he was now _bonded _with.

Now _that _was a surreal feeling...

Alec let out a groan of annoyance, lifting Magnus and himself up as he swiped up his phone once more, sending Jace a message about his successful _bind to_ rune ritual occurring between him and Magnus. He was tempted to get Jace to tell Izzy that she was _so _dead the next time he saw her for that bloody fearless rune, but with Magnus' cat eyes having merged once more, and blazing at him, Alec decided to let it go and dropped his phone back on the glass coffee table and pulled the warlock to his feet, hand clutched in his own as he lead the way to Magnus' bedroom.

The war was coming, life was more and more hectic and scary, not that Alec would admit to any of that, and right now he needed this moment, to centre himself back to Magnus, to strengthen what they have together once more.

And of course, as per Magnus' request, it was time for more _bonding_ as Alec was well aware of how much Magnus gave to him. And today, right this moment, he vowed, even during their difficult times, he would give his all (and himself) to Magnus explicitly.

From here on out, now that they were _bound_ to each other, Alec knew that he would never be able to deny this dashing warlock anything.

**# The End #**


End file.
